


all the leaves are brown and the sky is gray

by aelisheva



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Sukkot | Tabernacles, harley and pam celebrate sukkot!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: "No. Freakin'. Way." Harley spun around the center of the sukkah. "It looks like a greenhouse in here!"---Gotham's favorite villain girlfriends celebrate Sukkot!





	all the leaves are brown and the sky is gray

"No. Freakin'. Way." Harley spun around the center of the sukkah. "It looks like a greenhouse in here!"

"It took me the whole weekend to grow all this stuff," Pamela sighed from her spot next to her, "but it was worth it." The makeshift wooden hut on their fire escape was bursting through with all sorts of vines, snaking through cracks in the wooden walls and the straw-covered roof. Pamela angled her boot so it wouldn't squish a green tomato budding near the floor. Harley walked over to a wide pumpkin growing across the way and slapped it _hard. _

"Hey, don't touch that!" Pamela said. "That's the only pumpkin I could get to grow. And fit in here."

Harley cringed. "Sorry." She reached up to a bough leaning into the sukkah through the roof, and plucked off a handful of cherries. "How did you get all of these different fruits and vegetables to grow in one place?"

"Looots of genetic modification," Pamela laughed. "Lots of cross-breeding. Luckily for me, I already had most of the notes and genomes that I needed to use." She ripped off a couple of cherries and polished them with her shirt. "So all we have to worry about now is the important stuff." She popped the cherries in her mouth.

"Like what? What important stuff?" Harley asked.

Pamela grinned and rushed to the edge of the fire escape. "Like spitting these cherry seeds at all the passersby down below."

"God, I love you," Harley said through a mouthful of cherries.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "california dreamin'" by the mamas and the papas.
> 
> happy (early) sukkot to all who celebrate!!


End file.
